El reto
by Atsun
Summary: Quien fuera el mejor seductor, se proclamaría ganador. Romano tenía bien claro que no perdería ante el idiota de España.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personajes:** España y Romano. Ligero Espamano.

**Advertencias:** palabras que los niños buenos no deberían decir.

* * *

><p>Lo mejor que podría hacer España para alimentar aún más la furia de Romano era soltar una de aquellas carcajadas tan molestas que <em>supuestamente<em> servían para sosegar el ambiente tenso. «¡Y una mierda sosegan!», gritó Romano para sus adentros mientras posaba una mano en su dolorida mejilla derecha. Al contrario que a don Churro —tenía que inventar _ya _un mote mejor—, la situación no le parecía ni un poco graciosa. ¿Qué tenía de hilarante que una señorita le cruzase la cara por intentar cortejarla con sus dotes de seductor italiano?

—No te enfades, Romano, ¡pero tu cara era demasiado graciosa! —intentó secarse la lagrimilla rebelde que le distorsionaba la visión— Parecía que no te esperabas el bofetón.

—¡Pues claro que no me esperaba aquella hostia tan gratuita! —vociferó hecho un basilisco, aún acariciando el «regalito» que le dejó aquella señorita tan «encantadora»— ¡Y tú se supone que tendrías que apoyarme, no reírte!

—Bueno —se rascó la barbilla con un deje meditabundo—, las primeras veces que vi que las chicas te rechazaban así, me preocupaba por ti e intentaba animarte —sonrió como si realmente estuviera diciendo algo positivo—. Pero parece que ahora ya te has acostumbrado, así que no hay problema.

Romano intentó analizar con detenimiento aquellas palabras que tanto recelo le provocaron nada más escucharlas. Sabía que España era imbécil —y no era un secreto a voces, precisamente—, pero con aquello se había superado una vez más.

—¿_Acostumbrado_? —repitió despacio, clavando sus ojos inyectados en sangre en los de España— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando, imbécil?

—No insinúo nada —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—, pero tienes que reconocer que últimamente las chicas no te tratan muy bien, ¿no te parece?

—¡Estás insinuando que soy un desastre a la hora de flirtear! —lo señaló acusadoramente — ¡Cacho de mierda!

—¡Que no eres un desastre! —España intentó apaciguarlo, pero sabía que era una misión imposible — Lo que pasa es que tienes mala suerte y te encuentras justo con las chicas más brutas. ¡Yo, como país de la pasión, sé apreciar tu constancia!

No supo si darle un puñetazo en la boca para que se le cayesen todos los dientes y así eliminar de una vez por todas aquella sonrisa tan estúpida o simplemente asentir como un corderito obediente. Optó por la tercera: presumir como buen italiano que era.

—Si ya lo sé —cruzó los brazos, indignado—. Son ellas las que tienen el problema. ¡Yo soy todo un donjuán, maldita sea!

—¡Claro que sí, Romano! —volvió a sonreír con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre— ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si te doy unos consejos? Aquí donde lo ves, el jefe es todo un conquistador.

Un sentimiento extraño y muy desagradable se gestó en el interior de Romano. ¿España iba por ahí siendo un casanova? No supo por qué, pero le resultó una visión repugnante. Las mujeres preciosas merecían a alguien de mejor calidad, además España era el tipo de hombre que tenía que permanecer soltero y sin degustar la delicadeza de una dama hasta el fin de sus días.

De todas formas, fijo que España sólo se iba con furcias.

—No te creerás que voy a seguir tus consejos del tres al cuarto, ¿no? —preguntó Romano con un tono desdeñoso que hacía juego con su típica mirada desafiante.

—Venga, no seas así —le revolvió los cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Total, no pierdes nada por escucharme _una _vez.

—¡Es que no necesito tus consejos de mierda! ¡Italia es el país del amor, así que no necesito que un paleto como tú me venga a dar lecciones! —la ira enrojeció su rostro. España lo observaba atónito— ¡Es más, estoy _seguro _de que soy capaz de seducir más que tú en lo que queda de día! ¡Venga, te reto, imbécil!

Tras varios siglos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, Romano pudo aprender algo realmente útil sobre aquel español que en ocasiones —como aquella— pecaba un poco de inocente: era competitivo. _Muy _competitivo. Dado que era un desastre para temas económicos, España se tenía que tapar con los mantos del deporte y otro tipo de competiciones para que su ego no cayese por el sumidero.

—Romano, yo… —ante el asombro de su antiguo secuaz, España se frotó la nuca con un deje de timidez demasiado inusual en él. Parecía estar buscando las palabras que describiesen un sentimiento o pensamiento que ni él mismo entendía— no me interesa ligar con chicas que no conozco, sino que preferiría pasar la tarde cont…

—¡Conque no tienes los cojones de aceptar mi reto! —alzó la voz para incrementar la tensión que estaba procurando crear a toda costa. Ya faltaba poco.

—¡Sí que los tengo! —protestó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tal y como si su orgullo fuera gravemente herido por las palabras malintencionadas de la otra nación.

Romano no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla triunfadora al percibir el brillo tan característico que tenían los ojos de España cuando estaban ansiosos por saborear la victoria.

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, chaval —España sonrió decidido, ansioso ya por palpar la gloria. Extendió el brazo para sellar su apuesta como los caballeros que eran—. ¡Que gane el mejor!

Con fuerza y vigor, Romano estrechó sus manos con las de su rival. La impaciencia le carcomía por dentro, puesto que _necesitaba _sentir la mirada aduladora y emocionada de España sobre él mientras le comentaba lo seductor que era y lo equivocado que estuvo durante tanto tiempo por seguir tratándole como un crío. Y de paso, que se pusiera celoso por ver que un grupito de chicas preciosas gritaba el nombre de Romano con lujuria.

Lo último podría omitirse. ¿Para qué querría Romano que el idiota de España se pusiera _celoso_? ¡Qué absurdo!

—¿Y qué apostamos?

La pregunta de España resonó en la mente de Romano durante un buen rato. _Cierto_, necesitaban algo que apostar para que la competición fuera aún más interesante. Dado que estaba seguro de que él se proclamaría ganador, decidió no aprovecharse demasiado de España —en el fondo aquel palurdo le daba pena— y escoger algún castigo piadoso.

—Quien pierda, tendrá que quedarse un día entero en casa del otro como sirviente —proclamó Romano tras poco pensar.

Y no es que quisiera pasar un día entero con España, no. Lo que _en realidad_ sucedía era que necesitaba que su casa estuviera más limpia, y entre que Veneziano se pasaba todo el día en casa del «papatético» por _asuntos estrechamente relacionados con la Unión Europea_ —aquel era el peor eufemismo de _follar _que había escuchado en su vida— y que la crisis no le permitía gastarse su dinero en asistentas guapas que dejasen su hogar como los chorros del oro, tenía que contentarse con explotar un poco a España. Si en el fondo le estaba haciendo un gran favor a ese pobre infeliz.

—¡De acuerdo! —secundó España, desbordante de júbilo.

Cualquiera que observase a aquel par desde una distancia prudencial, se pensaría que ambos eran unos pervertidos a juzgar por aquellos rostros ligeramente colorados, sonrisas bobaliconas —especialmente en el caso de España— y miradas sumidas en un mundo de fantasías que carecía de inocencia.

Tras realizar el acuerdo, llegaba la parte más interesante de la competición: ir en busca de féminas a las que seducir. España, que continuaba sin contar con un mísero momento lúcido, decidió quedarse en la terraza de una cafetería del montón. Observaba a la gente que pasaba con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, como si ya se hubiese olvidado de que le habían retado. Romano, en cambio, se metió en una tienda de lencería femenina ya que, tal y como era propio de esperar, habría _muchas _mujeres.

La cantidad de miradas que sintió clavadas en él por el mero hecho de ser un hombre solo que entraba en un establecimiento rebosante de braguitas y sostenes le incomodó hasta tal punto que pensó en recular y marcharse a un lugar mejor. Tragó saliva y se fue con el rabo entre las piernas. Dio un pequeño paseo en busca de algún lugar donde encontrar mujeres solteras y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo ante la terraza donde continuaba su rival.

España, el maldito y estúpido España, se hallaba charlando animadamente con una muchacha que si bien no tenía un cuerpo escultural, contaba con un rostro bastante bonito. Ella permanecía asombrada por lo dicharachero que era su nuevo acompañante. Romano los contemplaba iracundo. Ya sentía cómo le hervía la sangre poco a poco. ¿Por qué aquella fulana miraba de aquella forma a España? ¡¿Por qué?

Lo peor de todo fue que el idiota, con una sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con aquella mirada chulesca y orgullosa, saludó a Romano discretamente con la mano. ¡Se estaba regocijando, el muy capullo! Romano entornó la mirada con odio. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

De pronto, una idea maravillosa inundó la mente de Romano en el momento oportuno: sólo tenía que estar en la cancela de un instituto, donde habría muchísimas jovencitas con las hormonas eufóricas y sedientas de un macho alfa como Romano. O eso o ir a un convento, pero allí no sería bien recibido.

Tal y como estipuló, llegó a un instituto y la sensación de ser un asaltacunas le formó un sabor amargo y asqueroso en la boca. ¡Él no era como Francia! Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de ideas estrambóticas y contempló con calma cómo un grupito de mujeres conversaba amenamente. Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente se percataría de que eran profesoras, no alumnas. Romano, suponiendo de antemano que la mayoría de aquellas mujeres eran solteras, se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa brillante adornando su faz perfectamente bronceada.

—Hola, preciosas —se apartó un poco el flequillo con la mano, realizando lo que él considerada un «gesto sexy»—. ¿Por qué no continuamos esta charla en una cafetería?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó una de ellas con un gesto de incredulidad.

—Un hombre que ha caído ante vuestra belleza —amplió su sonrisa, notablemente fingida.

Le dedicaron una mirada asesina y marcharon a otro lugar, dejando a Romano completamente confuso. ¿Por qué se comportaban así aquellas damas? Él era un joven atractivo, así que no había ningún motivo por el que tuvieran que rechazarlo con tanta frialdad. ¡Ni que fuera un mísero delincuente!

Cada vez más indignado y _totalmente_seguro de sí mismo y de sus dotes de seducción, regresó a la calle principal. Tal y como se esperaba, España continuaba sentado en la terraza y charlando no con una ni con dos mujeres, ¡sino con cinco! ¡Cinco bellezas le reían las gracias como si fuera el hombre más interesante y atractivo del mundo! Una vocecita inquietante proveniente del más profundo rincón de su enrevesada mente ordenaba a Romano que arrancase de cuajo las cabezas de aquellas pelandruscas por tener _tan_ mal gusto a la hora de escoger compañía masculina. Nada más darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se estaban tornando homicidas —¡él no _podría _odiar jamás a una chica guapa!—, decidió trazar el plan más malvado y retorcido: ¡quitarle las féminas a España! Se sentaría a su lado y les demostraría que él era mil veces más gracioso e inteligente que el español, así que caerían ante sus pies. Entonces España, tras darse cuenta de que su adorado Romano ya se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, lo miraría como a un igual. Como al adulto atractivo que era. Perfecto.

Ante la sorpresa de España y, sobre todo, de las propias chicas que lo acompañaban, Romano tomó asiento justo al lado de su rival con el único fin de mantenerlo un poco más alejado de ellas.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —explicó con la típica sonrisa que sólo mostraba a sus ligues—. Vaya, ¿quiénes son estas damas tan encantadoras?

España lo miró perplejo, con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas. Romano arqueó las cejas involuntariamente al percibir aquel gesto tan tímido por parte del dicharachero español. ¿Qué mosca le había picado aquel día?

—¡Oh, estás sonriendo! —exclamó España maravillado, contemplando la sonrisa que llevaba Romano pintada en su rostro.

—Yo _siempre_ sonrío —intentó mantener la calma y no mandarle a la putísima mierda, que era donde se merecía estar aquel memo metepatas—. En fin, ¿de qué estabais hablando?

—Antonio nos estaba explicando cómo preparar tortilla española —contestó una de las muchachas, la rubia de ojos castaños. Qué mona—. ¿Tú también eres español?

¿Le estaban preguntando si provenía de aquel condenado país de catetos? ¡Qué ofensa hacia su persona! No obstante, fingió que aquella cuestión no le había importado en absoluto y se limitó a soltar una risita más falsa que Judas.

—Qué va, ¡yo soy italiano! La bella Italia, un lugar repleto de hermosos paisajes, una cultura desbordante y una gastronomía envidiable —dijo lentamente, saboreando sus palabras patrióticas—. Soy un chef en un restaurante muy famoso de Roma, así que si necesitáis alguna receta, yo os la ofreceré.

—¡Ah, yo tengo una pregunta! —para el asombro de Romano, quien formuló la cuestión fue España— ¿Cómo haces para que la masa de la pizza te quede siempre en su punto? A mí siempre se me queda blandengue.

«¡Será hijo de puta, pretende que le cuente mi secreto! ¡Se está aprovechando de la ocasión, el muy cabrón!», pensó Romano con un deje de irritación que comenzaba a plasmarse en su cara. Le atestó una patada discreta al imbécil de su oponente por debajo de la mesa y continuó sonriendo, a pesar de que la vena hinchada de su cuello contrarrestaba toda la afabilidad que Romano pretendía aparentar.

Romano ya no se lo podía creer. Ya llevaba dos horas en aquella mesa y España, de una forma u otra, siempre lograba arruinar sus momentos de gloria. Lo peor de todo era que mientras Romano se esforzaba por ser simpático, España era tan natural como la vida misma y captaba todavía más la atención de las señoritas, las cuales lo miraban embelesadas, como si se estuvieran imaginando a ellas mismas en un futuro no muy distante viviendo en una casita de campo con _Antonio_— el nombre falso que se había creado el idiota para conversar con los humanos— en medio de una montaña idílica. Romano ya había pasado a un segundo plano y de vez en cuando ya intervenía con insultos y protestas dirigidas al español.

Mierda, ¡España le estaba ganando!

—¡Entonces cogí una escoba y me puse a bailar! —España estalló en una sonora carcajada. Las chicas se unieron a él enseguida— ¡Fue un día tan divertido!

—¡Pero qué gracioso eres, Antonio!

—Tu vida es una fiesta continua, ¿eh?

—Bueno, no me quejo —España se frotó la nuca entre risas. Los ojos le brillaban con tanta intensidad que era indudable que se lo estaba pasando en grande en aquel momento—. Creo que la vida es muy corta como para no disfrutarla, ¿no creéis?

—¡Cuánta razón!

Lo que aquellas chicas ignoraban era que _Antonio _era un tipo que llevaba vivo durante siglos y que destacaba más por los momentos aburridos que por los divertidos. Romano, que se crió bajo su tutela, recordaba bien que España se pasaba tardes enteras encerrado en su despacho, enfrascándose en el papeleo. Y qué decir de las guerras, si España acababa una y ya se estaba metiendo en otra. ¿Acaso había algo más soporífero?

—¡Vaya, debes de ser muy afortunado al ser amigo de Antonio, ¿eh? —la morena de ojos azules, la más enérgica del grupito, clavó su mirada ilusionada en Romano.

—Eh… bueno… —las mejillas de Romano se volvieron escarlata por culpa de aquella pregunta tan tonta. ¡Se supone que él tenía que ser el que ruborizara a las chicas, no ellas a él! Encima España lo miraba expectante, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y una mirada que Romano no supo interpretar bien. ¿Qué debía hacer: decir la «verdad» y dar a entender que _Antonio _era un pesado o mentir y complacer así a las chicas? Mierda. Si al menos España no le estuviera penetrando con aquellos ojos indescifrables…— No es mal tipo…

Aquellas palabras tan insignificantes parecieron alegrar a España de una forma casi desmedida. Rezumaba felicidad por los cuatro costados y era cuestión de mirarle a los ojos para percatarse de ello. Sin duda, Romano se incomodó al darse cuenta de que no podía apartar su mirada de la de España. Joder, era hechizante.

Mierda, mierda ¡y más mierda! Las cosas no podrían ir peor. Estaba quedando como un idiota ante las damas.

—Yo, desde luego, me lo paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo —intervino España tras un largo intercambio de miradas. Si bien se mostraba sonriente, había algo en su forma de hablar que daba a entender que estaba hablando en serio. Romano tragó saliva—. Muy, pero que _muy_ bien.

La fortuna debía de ser una niñata caprichosa que siempre jugaba con Romano como si no fuera más que un muñeco que ni siente ni padece. Sólo eso explicaría por qué el ocaso había llegado tan pronto y las chicas marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Ya sólo quedaban ellos dos en un silencio terriblemente incómodo.

—Más te vale estar contento, so idiota —Romano cruzó los brazos, negándose una vez más a mantener contacto visual con la fuente de sus desgracias—. Has ganado la puta apuesta pero _solamente _porque yo no estaba concentrado.

—¿Tú crees que haya ganado yo? —España alzó una ceja, curioso ante la afirmación de Romano.

—Joder, estaban babeándose por ti —le dolía tener que reconocerlo, pero mentir al respecto no le ayudaría en absoluto—. Así que has ganado y punto. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que se te dé mejor ligar!

—Si te fijas, las chicas se han marchado —pasó un brazo por el hombro de su antiguo secuaz tras esbozar una sonrisa serena— y sólo quedamos tú y yo.

—Gran observación —intentó zafarse, pero fracasó. Al menos esperó que España pillase por una vez el sarcasmo que inundaba su voz.

—Y como sólo estamos nosotros, creo que has ganado tú —al notar la mirada estupefacta de Romano, rió jocoso y prosiguió—. Las chicas me querían a mí, ¿no? Bueno, pues se han ido. En cambio yo sigo aquí, a tu lado. Yo ya no tengo admiradoras, pero tú sí.

Los titubeos, el rostro más carmesí que un tomate en su punto y un ridículo tembleque lograron que Romano pareciese la persona más penosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¿Qué pretendió decir España con aquello? Intentó buscar diferentes interpretaciones, pero todas conducían al mismo lugar. Y era imposible, absolutamente _imposible _que España lo estuviese diciendo en serio. ¡Debía de ser una broma!

Aunque realmente no parecía que España estuviera bromeando…

—¿Qué insinúas? —logró formular aquella cuestión tras mucho vacilar.

—Y luego me llamas lento a mí —dejó que una carcajada taladrase los tímpanos de Romano—. Me gustó mucho cómo sonreías a las chicas. Ya te vi más veces sonriendo a otras señoritas, ¡pero nunca tan de cerca! —pasó la mano por la mejilla de la otra nación— El apasionado corazón del jefe se derritió con cada una de tus sonrisas —suspiró con un deje melancólico—. ¡Ojalá algún día me tratases a mí así!

—¡Tú no eres una chica, mamarracho! —le dio un codazo y, por fin, logró deshacerse de España. Se dio la vuelta en un mero intento por ocultar sus mejillas coloradas— Y ya que gané, prepárate para venirte a Roma conmigo. ¡Más te vale ser un buen sirviente!

España sonrió al acercarse de nuevo a Romano y comprobar que, efectivamente, todo su rostro estaba prácticamente escarlata. Siempre tan gruñón y poco claro con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ese era su Romano, el que en su día fue su secuaz y ahora era todo un hombre. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a verlo desde un punto de vista tan poco paternal? España se encogió de hombros, ignorando la respuesta que él mismo se había formulado varias veces a lo largo de aquella tarde.

Ahora era su turno de ser el mejor sirviente del mundo y, quién sabe, quizás tendría la oportunidad de seducir ahora él a Romano. Tenía que dejar bien claro quién era el verdadero jefe, ¿o no?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
